Maximum Divergence
by Vladimir-spider
Summary: A power fluctation during an experiment in SERN accidentally creates a time portal into the Shinobi Era. It opened coincedentally enough in front of probably the only living person capable of surviving the transition. Now Uzumaki Naruto lives in Japan, looking for information about time-travel. Why? To return home, of course!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Steins;Gate. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto (unless he is a time traveller who read the whole Naruto series during his life, then time-travelled and started publishing it under his name). Steins;Gate belongs to 5pb and Nitro+.**

 **That's another idea that I had. To be honest, for a while I didn't know if I even should write something like this because Naruto is... not really scientific. Both the character and the series. I didn't know what could Naruto actually contribute to the Steins;Gate series. Then I had a bit of an idea. Though what it is I won't say.**

 **Let's start then...**

 _Maximum;Divergence_

It has been half a year since the Fourth Shinobi War. Naruto was currently returning from a mission, it was a simple escort one. For his actions during the war, which basically meant saving the world from a mad goddess, he was awarded with the rank of Special Jonin. He had to pass an actual Jonin exam to become an actual Jonin, but the difference between the two ranks was miniscule. The only major difference was that Special Jonins couldn't take genin teams, which was perfectly fine with him at the moment.

He looked down at his right hand. It was a replacement for his lost arm that Tsubade-baachan created for him recently. It took several months to grow it from Hashirama's cells, but it was definitely a good replacement. Though it did feel a bit alien to him at the moment as he received it not long ago. But bit by bit he got used to it, and he actually found it stronger than his normal arm used to be.

Sasuke though stubbornly refused getting a replacement, though it was already grown and ready for him. It would definitely make him stronger as Hashirama's cells would without a doubt make his Rinnegan stronger. Or it would at least give him more time to use it. It wasn't like he was suffering from a lack of chakra or anything, but Sasuke wasn't Naruto in terms of chakra reserves and he would fall from chakra exhaustion if he used both Susanoo and Rinnesharingan for a whole day. Though it was a good question whether or not there was someone besides Naruto that could bring him to that point.

Maybe Sasuke was satisfied with his current strength? Naruto could see how becoming too strong would make his life utterly boring. He was actually glad that his maximum strength was actually brought out in his different forms, as his normal form wasn't nowhere near as fast or strong as, say, his Sage Mode. Or Bijuu Mode. Or Six Paths Sage Mode. Yeah, fighting in his base form was a lot more fun as a lot more people could fight him on even ground that way. He could definitely say that Kakashi and Lee could still defeat him in his base form, and he was glad it was like that. It meant that he could still get stronger, that he has yet to reach his 'ceiling', so to speak.

Lost in thought, he kept walking until... a black hole opened right before him. A gellatinous form of a human fell out of it. He was a bit horrified at the sight, but continued paying attention to the black hole. For safety purposes he prepared to retreat to a certain distance, but then the direction of the force from the black hole changed from pushing out to pulling out.

And as close as he was to it, Naruto didn't have any chance of resisting it.

* * *

Their machine short-circuited due to a power fluctation, and in the end their time machine towards the end of experiment changed the direction of the time travel. It looks like the time machine brought something from the past. It was an accident, but maybe it wasn't fruitless. The results couldn't be seen at the moment, as the power was yet to be restored. So the scientists waited.

And when the power returned, the found only traces of blood.

Naruto was in pain. But pain was a close friend of his, so it wasn't an issue. The problem was that his bones were nearly crushed, he lost a lot of blood and he was clearly in the enemy territory. If his guess was correct, he would have turned into jelly just like the person that fell out of the portal. It meant that the ones who were doing this either didn't know that what they were doing was killing people... or they didn't care and continued doing this anyways.

A minute passed and there was still no light. Using Sage Mode, which took a bit longer to access than he expected, he found a way out. Kurama was currently healing him, and while Naruto was still bleeding, it was manageable. Not wasting any time he proceeded to the exit, taking down guards when he had to. When the power came back online, Kurama finished healing him, and Naruto took form of one of the guards he knocked out and proceeded to the exit.

Suffice to say, it wasn't as simple as just walking out of the facility and just leaving, but when he was out of guard's and camera's sight he changed into a mouse and just slipped past the guards at the entrance.

Using Sage Mode he found the closest settlement. Unfortunately for him, no one seemed to understand him. However, he utilized the Ninshu concept of understanding on one of the locals, and now he could somewhat speak with people around.

Aside from language, he now understood several other things. Chakra didn't exist here to people's knowledge, but frankly people here just didn't discover it. Technology here was more developed than in Elemental Nations, though not by that much.

Eventually he found out that his language is called Japanese, and it originated from, well, Japan. He previously thought he would have a lot of money problems because he saw what the money used in this place looked like, but when he showed some of his coins in the shop one of the shopkeepers directed him to antique shop. It was owned by an old man, and when Naruto showed the coins the old man gave him a hefty sum, though he said that while the coins were definitely real ones and not fakes, he still wondered why they were in such a good condition despite the age they were from.

It gave him a bit of an idea what happened to him. He didn't travel into some other dimension like he first thought. No, the coins from his country were considered ancient relics. He considered it an option before, as he did time-travel once before, but this time he travelled forward rather than backwards. He decided he needed to know more of the world he was in right now. Then he would find a way to return to the past.

The country he was in was called Switzerland. He travelled around the country for a while and found it quite picturesque. Nature here was quite beautiful.

But he didn't want to stay in the 'enemy territory', so to say. He didn't exactly consider those SERN scientists his personal enemies, but it was a fact that they were performing inhumane experiments.

So he got to the closest airport, which was a station for flying vehicles. He saw flying vehicles, heck, he himself can fly, but those planes were plain awesome. Ever since he gained his flight ability from Chomei he became fascinated with travelling through the skies. To be honest, he first considered flying by himself but decided against it. Mainly because he had no idea where to go.

He decided that visiting the country of his native language was a good option. So he found a plane to Japan, but honestly he didn't have much money left, and buying a plane ticket would leave him close to being broke. Ninja training, here you come.

Sitting in the baggage section wasn't by any means comfortable, but he got through. Henge for the win. Transforming himself into a simple bag did the job and when the baggage was being unloaded he snuck out. Maybe someone saw him, but in this world he wasn't worried much as supernatural feats such as superspeed or superstrength were regarded as impossible in the real life. Who would believe anyone who said that he saw a man blurring past him at speeds higher than most cars?

* * *

Japan was a beautiful country. Since it was spring when he arrived he was able to witness blooming sakuras... which reminded him of home and how much he wanted to return. But then again, he saw many interesting things in the world. Compared to how small the world felt for him when he lived in thhe Elemental Nations, this was just huge. So many countries, so many places to visit. Sadly, this involved money for travelling. Sneaking onboard the planes for free ride was one thing, living expenses was another. It certainly didn't help that many countries had their own money. He COULD exchange it, but living in the hotel for long periods of time was just too expensive for him. So he decided to settle down for a bit, maybe earn some cash.

As his native language was identical to Japanese and he thought was the origin of it, he settled down in Japan. Granted he didn't plan on buying a house and settling down, but rather he rented an apartment for a month in one city and then moved to another one. Using his meager genjutsu skills and his great stealth skills he was able to obtain identification for himself. Uzumaki Naruto, born October 10th in 1992. He wrote his real parents name as here nobody would really know their names anyway.

It was the end of July. To be more exact, July 28th. Currently he was in the city of Akihabara. He heard that there would be a conference on the time travel, so he decided to visit it to see if there was anything that could help him. He arrived to the Radio Kaikan building, where the press conference was supposed to be held.

Before the conference, he went to the rooftop and saw a giant satellite of sorts. A worker stopped him from approaching it and examining it, though. Damn, it looked quite cool. He made a note to himself to check it out later.

The conference sadly turned out to be a sham. While he was listening to Dr Nakabachi who was reading his thesis, he had a nagging feeling that he heard this before somewhere. Then a man in a white lab coat pointed out that Dr Nakabachi simply copied John Titor's words. At this moment Naruto realized that, too. He himself read about John Titor on the internet as a means of researching time travel. His thesis helped him in learning about the subject.

And then after the conference ended, someone killed Makise Kurisu. She was a young scientific genius and she probably had a grand future ahead of her... Sadly it ended prematurely.

The guy in a white lab coat whom he remembered from Nakabachi's conference was typing a message on his phone. In a fit of curiosity Naruto looked at the phone's screen as they were walking and it read "Someone stabbed Makise Kurisu. Don't know who. Looked bad. Hope she's okay."

Naruto snorted at that. He himself saw the body, and previously he saw the guy in the lab coat run away from the murder scene. He guessed that it was his first time seeing someone die. Must be hard for the guy.

Then the guy pressed the 'Send' button.

And the world changed before his very eyes.

* * *

 **That's it for now. I'll be working on my other stories for a while, so maybe I'll find the time and inspiration to write the next chapter sometime soon. Until then, stay cool.**


End file.
